Erotic touch
by Fa3ry
Summary: MGS4- NaomiXOtacon. La fameuse scène de l'hélicoptère, dans le Nomad. Voici mon idée de ce qui s'est déroulé dans la pénombre de l'engin. Le rating dit vrai, merci de passer si cela peut vous hurter. Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci Kojima


_**Attention, ceci est un One-shot refermant des scènes d'érotisme et de sexe, hé oui, de sexe, alors si vous êtes prudes et frigides, quittez immédiatement cet endroit ! :P Pour les autres, c'est l'idée que je me fais du petit accrochage entre Naomi et le Dr Emmerick à bord de l'hélicoptère du Nomad. C'est bref et axé sur leur relation. Vous voilà prévenus !**_

**Metal Gear Solid 4**

**Erotic touch**

Dans la pénombre et le calme rassurant du bruit régulier des moteurs du Nomad, Naomi Hunter suivait discrètement le Dr Emmerick en direction de l'hélicoptère militaire qui trônait au milieu du hangar. Elle ne remarqua pas Sunny qui recouvrit sa tête de ses bras alors qu'elle semblait pertinemment savoir ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines minutes. Quant à Snake, il se retourna sur le côté en se disant qu'il était bien certain de ce qui allait se produire dans les prochaines minutes. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, il l'ouvrit avec conviction et se tourna vers elle afin de lui faire signe de monter. Naomi passa devant lui en évitant son regard et accepta sa main comme appui. Encore un peu ébranlée par la conversation et les moments de proximité superflus qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Otacon, elle trébucha maladroitement et perdit pied. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, il la retint en posant sa main sur sa hanche et en la pressant contre lui. Une fois stabilisés, tous deux réalisèrent qu'une enième situation venait de les rapprocher malgré eux. Ils se fixèrent un instant et ressentirent immédiatement cette vague de désir que leur procura une sensation de chatouillement dans le bas ventre, similaire à ce que l'on ressentait lors d'un vertige. Laissant sa raison reprendre le dessus, Hal Emmerick offrit à nouveau sa main à Naomi pour l'aider à grimper dans l'hélicoptère. Sans insister, la jeune femme entra finalement à bord et s'asseya sur la banquette rigide tout en conservant la main d'Otacon dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit en s'accoudant sur ses genoux et posa son autre main sur son poignet. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et encore, un éclair de confusion vint semer le malaise entre eux deux tandis qu'il se recula, visiblement embarrassé, tout en portant inutilement son doigt à l'arc de son nez pour remonter ses lunettes qu'il avait pourtant laissé sur sa console centrale.

-Bonne nuit. Lui dit-il timidement.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et sourit discrètement à nouveau.

-Bonne nuit Dr. Emmerick. Renchérit-elle aussi timidement.

Alors qu'il fit mine de retourner au travail, il fit demi-tour face à elle.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi. Rajouta t-il avec nervosité.

À ce moment, Naomi pensa que oui, elle avait bien besoin de quelque chose. Dans un élan d'impulsivité, elle leva sa main pour la poser sur sa joue, mais elle se ravisa et se sentit soudainement démunie.

-Merci. Bonne nuit Hal. Trouva t-elle à dire pour seule réponse.

Le cœur encore battant, Otacon referma promptement la porte et s'adossa contre l'appareil, toujours nerveux de ce qui venait de se produire avec Naomi. De son côté, la jeune femme regretta tout de suite de n'avoir rien entreprit et figea un instant, le temps de se convaincre qu'il était encore possible de prendre ce risque. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle rouvrit la porte coulissante puis avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, elle l'avait entrainé à l'intérieur et il se retrouvait à genoux devant elle. Réajustant lentement ses idées, le Dr Emmerick leva la tête vers elle et constata qu'il avait posé les mains sur ses cuisses pour se retenir dans son entrée imprévue. Prêchant soudainement l'immobilité, il ne retira pas ses doigts qu'il sentait déjà brûlants sur la peau satinée de ses jambes. À partir de là, tous deux laissèrent de côté cette sensation pesante de malaise et se permirent à l'émancipation tant désiré. Avec délicatesse, Naomi s'agenouilla également devant lui et entoura sa mâchoire de tous ses doigts avant de l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres. Sentir la rudesse de sa barbe naissante sur la paume de ses mains ne fit qu'amplifier son désir d'étreinte et bientôt, elle enlaça entièrement son cou et approfondit son baiser en laissant sa langue parcourir la sienne. Plus réservé, mais tout autant submergé par la frénésie de ce désir ardent, Otacon avait entreprit de parcourir sa taille et son dos. Il fit monter ses doigts le long de sa colonne tout en calquant la structure irrégulière de ses vertèbres, jusqu'à son échine. Déjà, il se délectait de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux afin de ressentir le plus intensément possible ce qui lui arrivait actuellement. Lorsqu'ils consentirent à se séparer, leur poitrine s'élevait rapidement au rythme saccadé de leur respiration haletante. Bien qu'il n'en avait aucunement envie, le Dr Emmerick lâcha son enlacement et referma bien vite la porte, leur conférant ainsi un minimum d'intimité. Tous les deux n'avaient pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Reportant immédiatement tout son intérêt vers Naomi, il appuya délicatement son front contre le sien et prit ses mains dans les siennes, ne pouvant plus les quitter des yeux. Elle demeura stoïque pendant quelques minutes, se sentant de plus en plus fébrile et avide de lui. Après un long instant, ils s'embrassèrent tacitement à nouveau et leur désir grandissant se manifesta alors de façon éloquente dans l'accentuation de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers. Puis brusquement, Otacon se détacha de la jeune femme en la tenant par les épaules et la regarda avec gravité.

-Naomi, je…Commença t-il.

-Oh non…Fit-elle en le coupant et en portant sa main à sa bouche.

-Quoi? Rétorqua t-il spontanément avec un air inquiet.

-Vous allez me dire que vous ne pouvez pas. Renchérit-elle avec une mine encore beaucoup plus troublée.

Naturellement, il se mit à rire doucement et se rapprocha d'elle en repoussant mesurément une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait dans son visage.

-Non…non, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais vous dire. Mais ce n'était pas important…

Et avec précaution, il déposa encore ses lèvres contre les siennes et plusieurs envies réprimées refirent surface. Naomi entreprit de faire balader ses mains sous le pull de laine du Dr Emmerick et ne tarda pas à lui démontrer qu'elle souhaitait qu'il le retire. Ce fut chose faite lorsqu'il voulu bien quitter ses baisers deux secondes. Pendant qu'il enlevait son chandail de coton blanc, elle commença à détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise noire. Lorsqu'elle arriva au tout dernier, elle laissa les pans fermés sur chacun de ses seins, ne découvrant alors que son thorax et son ventre plat. Lui torse nu et elle y arrivant presque, ils profitèrent de cette occasion pour se caresser à nouveau et ainsi sentir la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Se laissant influencer par une vague de désir, Naomi posa ses mains à plat sur le corps de son partenaire et le poussa vers le sol où il s'allongea docilement. Il demeura complètement hypnotisé lorsqu'il la vit lever la jambe pour s'installer à cheval par-dessus lui. Sa jupe d'une longueur toujours professionnelle remontait actuellement sur chacune de ses cuisses, laissant presque paraître sa petite culotte. Tandis qu'elle bougea ses bras pour détacher ses cheveux, Otacon encercla sa fine taille de ses larges mains. À la minute où elle eut terminée et que plusieurs mèches d'ébène tombèrent sur ses oreilles, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses flancs puis jusqu'à ses épaules et fit tomber sa chemise derrière elle. Les yeux rivés sur ses seins parfaits, il ne put plus cacher son désir et son excitation à partir de ce moment. Naomi s'en rendit bien à l'évidence et ne manqua pas de remuer langoureusement son bassin en se penchant pour capturer sa bouche. Il l'enlaça avec plaisir et adora sentir sa poitrine contre son torse imberbe. Tous deux n'en avaient jamais assez de goûter les lèvres et la langue de l'autre, avides de cette chaleur et de cette douceur. Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa et entreprit de détacher sa ceinture pour caresser son bas-ventre. De son côté, il refit le même chemin sur ses flancs et se permit cette fois de s'arrêter sur ses seins blancs. Insistant sur ses mamelons à l'aide de ses pouces, une décharge électrique le traversa lorsqu'il la vit pencher la tête vers l'arrière en guise de satisfaction. Instinctivement, il se releva en position assise et replia ses jambes en tailleur. Se retrouvant un peu plus haute que lui, Naomi enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Otacon tandis qu'il couvrit sa poitrine de baiser. Elle profita de ce moment si bénéfique et appuya sa joue contre sa tête afin d'humer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Bientôt plus entreprenant, il caressa vivement ses cuisses en n'oubliant pas de passer par ses fesses. Il découvrit ainsi ses dessous plutôt délicats qui cernaient ses hanches et laissaient à découvert beaucoup de peau. Submergé une fois de plus par le désir, il inversa les rôles et déposa sa partenaire contre le sol. Il l'embrassa brièvement et commença à lui retirer sa jupe, la faisant glisser lentement le long de ses jambes. Tout en remontant à elle, il parcourut son corps avec ses mains en respirant doucement sur sa peau. Toujours autant attiré par ses lèvres, il reprit ses baisers et termina le travail qu'elle avait entamé au niveau de ses pantalons, se retrouvant bien rapidement en sous-vêtements. Cette fois, lorsque le Dr Emmerick se ramena à son niveau, il la fixa longtemps dans les yeux, détaillant chaque parcelle de la couleur noisette de ses iris. Naomi en fit autant en posant délicatement sa main gauche sur sa joue. À ce moment, elle se sentit émue et sa gorge se noua sans qu'elle puisse s'en expliquer elle-même la raison. Son regard devint inévitablement cristallin et il fronça les sourcils en signe d'inquiétude. Sans dire un mot, elle se contenta de lui sourire tendrement tout en lui donnant un bref baiser. Il lui sourit en retour et la regarda enlever le dernier morceau de linge qui demeurait encore sur son corps. Il posa son avant-bras près de sa tête et caressa son ventre et sa cuisse de l'autre main pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se décida finalement à retirer lui aussi son sous-vêtement. Se retrouvant nus l'un contre l'autre, Naomi n'hésita pas à détacher ses cuisses pour se retrouver dans la position la plus vulnérable. Otacon s'étala à nouveau contre elle et effleura ses lèvres avec agacement, désireux de la faire languir un peu. Il demeura longtemps appuyé contre son entre-jambe sans la pénétrer, son sexe dur lui servant presque d'instrument de torture. Entre ses embrassades vigoureuses, elle jetait sa tête vers l'arrière par intermittence pour contenir son plaisir. Suite à près de quinze longues et langoureuses minutes, il porta ses mains à son bas-ventre et poussa finalement son sexe vers le sien. Doucement et avec une lenteur encore plus cruelle, il s'enfonça en elle sans jamais la quitter des yeux, son souffle complètement mêlé au sien. Elle plissa son nez sous la forte sensation de plaisir qui se répandit en elle, diffusant de la pointe de ses orteils aux racines de ses cheveux. Avec précaution et agilité, il amorça un va-et-vient pondéré de périodes plus intenses et rapides. Ainsi, Hal fit l'amour à Naomi pendant de longs instants, se sentant si léger et libre de la contempler comme il le voulait. Il conserva son visage très près du sien lorsqu'elle se crispa d'excitation en resserrant ses jambes autour de son bassin, se laissant aller à un orgasme intense, mais silencieux. Il s'arrêta alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de lui sourire à pleine dent. Évidemment, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son visage enjoué tout en lui offrant également un sourire.

Une fois remise, elle le repoussa doucement vers l'arrière et lui fit signe de s'étendre à son tour. Une fois sur le dos, elle le chevaucha une fois de plus et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre elle-même son sexe entre ses doigts. Sans brusquerie, elle se laissa pénétrer à nouveau et chercha immédiatement les mains de son partenaire. Un coup dans les siennes, ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et Naomi entama un mouvement de bassin qui poussa Otacon à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il eut du mal à contenir sa satisfaction lorsqu'il déposa ses mains sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses. Celle-ci posa ses mains à plat sur son ventre et ouvrit légèrement la bouche tout en le fixant. Elle prit une vingtaine de minute pour venir à bout de lui, et l'observa avec délectation fermer les yeux en serrant les dents sous la pulsion de l'extase. Dans un mouvement instinctif, il avait retenu son bas-ventre et ses reins, pour la stabiliser dans son mouvement.

Complètement épuisée, Naomi se laissa tomber à côté du Dr Emmerick qui ne tarda pas à se saisir d'une couverture militaire pour les recouvrir. Il étira son bras et elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre son flanc, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Il colla sa joue à son front et tomba dans une fixation maladive du plafond de l'hélicoptère. Il se dit qu'il adorait cette sensation de bien-être qui suivait cet acte physique, et d'autant plus qu'il l'avait fait avec Naomi, une femme plutôt extraordinaire et unique. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, tourna sa tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front et sentit bien vite le souffle d'un long soupir qu'elle poussa.

-Tout va bien? Lui demanda t-il

-Je me trouvais désespérée par mon degré de sénilité, je souhaiterais tant que cet instant s'éternise. Lâcha t-elle avec une lourdeur évidente.

Alors qu'il aurait aimé lui répondre que ce ne serait pas la guerre qui aurait raison d'eux, mais bien le contraire, il se rendit à l'évidence qu'une telle affirmation ne découlait que d'un espoir incertain. Tant qu'à la dénigrer en tentant lui faire avaler de telles inepties, Otacon se dit qu'il restait une chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui transmettre, pour la rassurer un peu.

-Nous n'arrêterons peut-être pas la guerre, mais cette nuit, nous avons su l'oublier un instant…

Sur cette phrase, Naomi ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil confortable, loin de toute cette culpabilité qu'elle assumerait dans d'autres temps.

**-Fin-**


End file.
